The Swan Queen
by rreitmeyer123
Summary: After the curse is broken, Emma is faced with her feelings for Regina. When she and MM are sent back to fairytale land. She is plagued with dreams of the life she and Regina could have together. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

I cannot believe that the same Regina I almost kissed when Henry got trapped in that cave, is the reason that I grew up without a family. As I stand here looking a gasp at the fact that I brought Henry back to life with true love's kiss, I missed Regina running away after the threat from Dr. Whale. Henry was seemed so proud that I, his savior, bbroke the curse the town had actually been under. All I could think was that if the curse was real then what else henry had said was true. Were Mary Margret... I mean Snow White and Prince Charming really my parents? Ugh it just seems so surreal.

After Henry and I left the hospital to see how the town was faring after this weird purple smoke fell over the town. We got to the center of the town where a crowd of people or fairytale characters were gathering. At the center was, of course, Mary Margret and David or I guess Snow and Charming... Mom and Dad? Nope that's not happening let's stick with Mary Margret and David. Henry upon seeing them runs over so of course I follow. To my surprise they had realized exactly who I was now that the curse had broken. While I stood there ackwardly as Mary Margret hugged me, Henry was happy as can be as he asked if he could call David, Grandpa.

It wasn't long until Dr. Hopper or Jiminy Cricket came over breathing heavily saying that "there is a mob headed over to Regina's and they are out for blood." Stunned I didn't know what to do, I just stood there in shock.

Henry grabbed my arm and it shocked me back to reality. "Emma, you can't let them hurt her. I know she is the evil queen but she is still my Mom."

"Henry's right." I said, "We can't let them just kill Regina."

"After what she did, she deserves it." Ruby spat.

"No, Emma is right we can't let them kill Regina. Not like this, we should have a trial." David said calmly.

"Okay so were agreed, now let's go stop that mob." Mary Margret added.

We rushed over to the Mayoral mansion, arriving just in time before Dr. Whale could do any damage. "Stop, Stop!" I yelled pushing my way through the mob. Not that I knew why I wanted to help Regina so badly.

"Listen to Emma we are not animals, we shouldn't lynch Regina with out a trial." Mary Margret said.

"A trial, A trial! We all know Regina cursed us to forget who we are!" Leroy yelled.

"Stop, just listen. I am still sheriff in this town, we will take Regina to the station and lock her up. Okay?" I asked calmly.

"Wait, were not going to kill Regina?" someone asked.

"No, you're not." David said, "Even she deserves a trial."

"Please don't hurt her, she is still my mother. Even if she did terrible things," Henry begged.

"You heard the boy you guys aren't touching her," I state. Grabbing Regina by the arm I begin to lead her out, "this is for your saftey as well as their peace of mind." I meatn it to, I didn't want Regina hurt not if it could be helped. She went without a fight, I think she had realized that she was safer behind bars at the station then she was at home.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Ms. Swan? Finally I am out of the way and you get to take my son." Regina spat angrily at me.

"No Regina, believe me this was not how I wanted things to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Two

I kept thinking that this couldn't be happening, Regina could not be marked for death. Certainly not by some magical creature that I have never heard of, what the hell is a wriath anyway. Though I wasn't sure what was happening I was sure that I had to help her. We needed magic to save Regina but this was Storybrooke there wasn't any magic, not really...right?

"there may be a way, we can send the wriath to another realm," Regina said.

"What? I thought our world was destoryed?" David asked

"It has but that doesn't mean that we couldn't send it somewhere else." Regina answered.

"Okay but how do we do that? I mean we need magic right?" I asked, seemingly calm but frantic on the inside.

"There may be a way, Magic is different here but we might be able to make a portal for the wriath to travel through. We just need Jefferson's hat." Regina explained.

"Jefferson isn't that the crazy guy who kept me and Mary Margret hostage?" I asked confused about why we would want anything from him.

"Emma, Jefferson is the Mad hatter. It makes perfect sense now why he wanted you to make him a hat. He thought you could get him home." Mary Margret explained.

"Fine so he wasn't crazy but still how is a hat going to help us?"

"Ms. Swan, please do pay attention. The hat that the Hatter posses can transport people and objects to different realms." Regina said condesendingly.

I dont know why her being rude was hot but it was, I just wanted to smile at her attitude. Though of course I didn't. "Alright fine where do we find him."

"I don't know you're the Sheriff, Ms. Swan. Use some of those detective skills you claim to have."

...

So Jefferson has a daughter, that's how we found him. the hat we found to though I am still skeptical that this will even work. Standing in the town hall, Mary Margret, David and I stood waiting as Regina tried to make the hat work. The wraith was following us, we didn't have much time and Regina wasn't having any luck with Jefferson's hat.

"Hurry Regina, we don't have long." David said.

Just then the wriath broke through the doors of the Town Hall. "Regina, look out." I yelled rushing over to where she was on the floor. As I moved to pull her out of the way, our hands touched. I felt a shiver over my entire body, just then the hat began to spin. Regina and I fell out of the way of the wriath just in time as it was sucked into the portal. I guess I was to close to the hat because I could feel my self falling into the vortex that had now fully formed. All I could remember was hearing screaming, then everything went black.


End file.
